Snow
by forfirith87
Summary: Hikaru and Haruhi get stuck in a snow storm. 3 chapters :)
1. Chapter 1

"What on earth?" Haruhi mumbled at the sight before her. "I'm pretty sure it's July. So... Why is there snow everywhere?" Haruhi looked around. It definitely was snowing. She was so busy trying to work out why it was snowing that she didn't notice the Hitachiin twins sneak up behind her and put their arms around her shoulders. "What do you think? Pretty cool right?" Kaoru said happily. "This is Kyouya-senpai family's resort. Only an hour away from the school." said Hikaru.

"I should have known." Haruhi muttered to herself. She looked over to her left and saw Mori pulling a very excited Honey around on a giant inflatable ring. Kyouya was standing at the entrance to a ski hut, notebook and pen in hand. Tamaki was spinning in circles smiling up at the snow. His spinning abruptly ended when a snowball smacked him on the face.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" he bellowed at the laughing twins. "You should have seen your face!"Hikaru managed to get out between laughs. Tamaki glared at the twins as he started to make a snowball of his own which hit Kaoru on the shoulder. Both twins immediately stopped laughing. "You think you have what it takes to take us on boss?" Hikaru said tauntingly. "I have what it takes and more." The twins grinned evilly at each other. "Game on!" they yelled in unison as they started their snowball fight.

Haruhi wisely took that as an opportunity to head to the ski hut. She started shivering in her thin school shirt and blazer when a thick, warm, winter jacket was wrapped around her shoulders. She looked up to the caring face of Mori. "You need to wear more clothes." he said gently as he picked up a bunny scarf that was obviously meant for Honey. Haruhi smiled gratefully at the tall boy.

Kyouya walked up beside Haruhi with a small, proud smile on his face. "This is another of the Ootori family's estates. It lets our customers feel like they are skiing on the snowy mountains of France without having to leave the country. Everything is top of the line, we spared no expense in trying to provide our customers with as close to an authentic experience as possible. Tamaki was dead set on taking you skiing on a real mountain, but since you do not own a passport, I offered to let him bring you here."

Haruhi nodded, "Is this resort similar to the beach resort you took us to before? Are we your guinea pigs again?" Kyouya smiled darkly. "You say guinea pigs like its a bad thing. I'm merely providing my family's resort since Tamaki was set on skiing." he paused a for a few seconds as he pushed up his glasses. "And if I just so happen to collect some information in the process then all the better."

Haruhi moved a step away from the usually quiet boy. He really is scary. She thought to herself as she watched the twins mercilessly attack their Host Clubs king. After they proclaimed themselves the winners, which Tamaki argued against, they came up to the ski hut where mugs of hot chocolate were awaiting them. They all sat next to a roaring fire watching the snow falling outside. "We have to try snowboarding." Hikaru said eagerly as he turned to Haruhi, "We can teach you how. Its really easy!"

Haruhi turned white. "M-me? Snowboarding? I don't think so. I think I'll just stay in here with my hot chocolate." Kaoru frowned, "That's no fun. Come play with us." he said as he stood up and pulled Haruhi to her feet. Hikaru grabbed their coats, scarves and gloves then turned to the others, "Don't tell the boss where we're going!" he said playfully as he followed his brother out the door.

Tamaki, who had been in the bathroom, returned to the table a few minutes later, and was devastated that Haruhi was missing. "Where is she?" he said frantically. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan took her away to play somewhere." Honey said as he stole a marshmallow from Mori's mug. Tamaki fell into his chair dramatically and covered his eyes with his hand. "How could you let those devious little twins take my precious Haruhi away?! There's no telling what they'll do to her!"

"I don't think Haruhi is in any danger." Kyouya said quietly. Tamaki gave Kyouya a hard stare. "But those twins are dangerous!" Kyouya shook his head and returned his attention to his notebook while Tamaki pressed his nose up against the window trying to locate Haruhi.

Meanwhile, Hikaru and Kaoru had managed to locate 3 snowboards and were getting ready to teach Haruhi how to use it. "Don't be scared, we'll take care of you! Besides, where's your sense of adventure?" Hikaru asked as he started put the board in front of Haruhi. "I still don't think this is a good idea." Haruhi mumbled halfheartedly. She really didn't want to snowboard, but she also knew there was no way the twins would give up trying to teach her.

Hikaru set up one board and Kaoru helped ease Haruhi's feet into place and fastened them securely. Haruhi wobbled, "Its weird having my feet stuck together like this." she mumbled making Hikaru laugh, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon." He promised as he stood in front of Haruhi.

"Ok now the best way to do this is for me to show you the best way to stand and move and for you to copy me, think you'll manage?" he said with a smile that made Haruhi turn red. She nodded without speaking as she tried to keep her balance.

Hikaru put his back to Haruhi and started showing her the best position to stand in. Haruhi wobbled a lot at first but with Kaoru's gentle hand helping her stay up right and correcting her position, she slowly started getting used to the feeling. 

After some time the twins were finally satisfied with Haruhi's posture and with the advice they had given her. "You're doing great! Now we just have to get you used to moving, and you'll be a pro in no time!" he beamed as both he and Kaoru moved in front Haruhi and extended their hands. Haruhi grasped their hands and gave a yelp of surprise when they pulled her sideways and the board started to glide over the snow.

Hikaru smiled at Haruhi's tight grip on his hands as he watched her concentrating on being able to move. She looks so cute like that. He thought to himself. "I think she's ready." Kaoru said with a smile. "Maybe we should try the slopes?" Hikaru said. Haruhi paled. "I don't know if I'm ready for that! I can just stand on this thing without falling over!" she protested.

Hikaru smiled at her, "Don't worry so much. Everyone falls down. You should have seen Kaoru the first time he tried snowboarding, he fell over so many times." Kaoru pouted, "I'm not the only one who fell you know." Before the twins could start an argument, they heard Tamaki's voice, calling out for Haruhi. "Damn. I don't want him to find us." Hikaru muttered as he glanced at Haruhi. Kaoru noticed his brothers glance and smiled. "You two go to the slopes, I'll go distract the boss." he offered. Both Haruhi and Hikaru looked stunned. "Why?"

"I think it will be fun to mess with the boss a little. Plus, as Hikaru already pointed out, I'm not exactly the best at this. You two go have fun. Take my board back so the boss doesn't get suspicious ok?" Kaoru said as he headed in the direction of Tamaki's voice. "You two have fun!" he called over his shoulder making Haruhi and Hikaru blush.

Hikaru and Haruhi watched Kaoru until he was out of sight then Hikaru bent down in front of Haruhi to release her feet from the board. "Let's get to the slopes before Tamaki finds us." he lifted her board then his own. "I'll carry it for you, let's go." he grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her towards the ski lift. I am going to die was all Haruhi could think as Hikaru led her to the ski lift.

When they got to the top Haruhi took one look at how high up they were and nearly fainted. I cannot believe he wants me to go down that with my feet strapped to a board! Hikaru didn't sense Haruhi's unease as he was too busy securing his feet into his own board. He straightened himself and looked at Haruhi's terrified face and suppressed a chuckle, "Don't worry Haruhi, you'll be fine, I promise. This is the easy side, the slope is split into stages, so you won't go all the way to the bottom in one go." He said as he gently pulled Haruhi's snow visor over her eyes.

"We'd better hurry up and get a turn, the snow's getting heavier." Hikaru said as they reached the peak of the slope. "Want me to go first or you?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi considered the possibilities, "Let me go first, that way if I fall you can save me." She said with an uneasy laugh.

Haruhi closed her eyes and took a deep breath before starting her descent. She heard Hikaru cheering her on from behind and opened her eyes. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" she yelled as she started to pick up speed. "Haruhi, slow down a little!" Hikaru yelled from behind.

How do I slow down?! Haruhi thought as she tried to move her feet and body trying frantically to remember what Hikaru and Kaoru had taught her. Instead of slowing down, Haruhi managed to veer herself off course into the trees. "Haruhi!"

Haruhi started to panic, "What do I do?!" she yelled back but Hikaru's words could barely reach her. She tried to turn her head a little to see how far back Hikaru was but the snow was heavier, making it too hard to see. She turned his head a little further then felt her body start to tip.

She tried to pull herself upright but she was already too far forward, her hands hit the snow first and she started to roll down the slope. For a few seconds she felt her body leave the ground and snow altogether the she hit a ramp and landed with a muffled thump in the snow and stopped moving.

Blood oozed from a cut on her forehead and her body lay motionless, one foot wrenched from its bindings on the board, her snow visor lost during the fall…


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru had slowed a few minutes after he lost sight of Haruhi searching through the trees looking for the trail left in the snow by her board. The snow however wasn't planning on being cooperative as it continued to get heavier, hiding the trail from Hikaru's eyes. "Haruhi ! Where are you?" Hikaru yelled into the trees as he started to panic. "Why the hell is it snowing like this? Can't they control the weather in this place?" He yelled to no one in particular. "What have I done? This is all my fault! I should have known better than to make her do this." Hikaru continued to curse himself as he followed what he hoped was the path Haruhi had taken.

After what felt like hours, which was in reality only ten minutes, Hikaru came to a small ramp in the snow. He slowed and carefully approached the end, hoping to see anything that would point him in the right direction. What he wasn't expecting, was to see Haruhi's unconscious body ten feet away from the ramp.

"Haruhi !" Hikaru quickly unattached his feet from his board, jumped off the ramp and headed to his friends body. He slid to a stop next to Haruhi's body and frantically shouted her name over and over again, hoping for a reaction. "Oh my god, Haruhi, I'm so sorry." He whispered hoarsely as his voice rose in pitch as he felt his eyes burn.

The snow had increased in intensity and it was getting harder for Hikaru to see more than fifteen feet away. Hikaru pulled the top half of Haruhi's body onto his lap and cradled the small girl to his chest. "Don't worry Haruhi, I'll think of something." He said as he desperately looked around the area.

He squinted as he noticed a large, dark shape, "A hut? There may be people, or a phone!" Hikaru said starting to feel optimistic, "Or at the very least some blankets," he said as he looked down at Haruhi's unmoving body. Hikaru quickly removed the board from Haruhi's foot before he gently lifted Haruhi from the ground and held her like she was made of glass as he slowly made his way through the snow to the small hut.

After nearly fifteen minutes of battling through the snow, Hikaru finally reached the door to the hut. He nudged the door with his shoulder but it didn't budge. "Damn!" yelled a frustrated Hikaru. He gently let Haruhi's legs go while holding onto her upper body tightly while he groped for the door handle.

After successfully opening the door, which was nearly blown off its hinges by the fierce wind that accompanied the storm, Hikaru managed to get himself, and Haruhi into the hut. "Is there anyone here? Hello?" he yelled into the empty space, but there was no answer. He cursed loudly and placed Haruhi onto the floor as he forced the door shut and locked it. He took a few deep breaths as he held onto Haruhi and looked around the hut.

"A toilet, kitchen, one couch and a fire. There is no phone so there is no way for us to contact the guys, they must be worried by now. How could I not bring my mobile?" Hikaru said angrily. He stood up and slowly carried Haruhi to the couch.

Hikaru noticed the cut on Haruhi's forehead and felt himself start to panic. "What do I do?" he muttered as he went to search for something to use to stop the bleeding. He found a small first aid kit and tissues in the bathroom and took them to Haruhi. He removed Haruhi's coat with some difficulty and started to wipe the blood from her face. "Please be ok Haruhi, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you." He said as he looked through the first aid box. He was so focused on his task that he didn't realize that Haruhi had started to show signs of being awake.

"Please wake up soon Haruhi, I'm scared seeing you like this. I don't want you to leave me alone, please." Hikaru bit his lip as he felt a lump form in his throat. "I'm ok." Haruhi whispered, shocking Hikaru. "Haruhi! You're alive!" Hikaru shouted as he threw himself on top of Haruhi, hugging her like they hadn't seen each other for months.

"Haruhi, I'm so glad you're ok! I'm so sorry I made you do this, it's my fault you got hurt." Hikaru continued rambling but Haruhi silenced him by putting her hand on his head. "I'm alright, honestly. Its not your fault I got hurt, I forgot how to stop the board so its my fault."

Hikaru removed his head from Haruhi's neck and looked like he was going to continue talking but was cut off before he could re-start. "Where are we?" Haruhi asked looking around the unfamiliar surroundings. "I found you a little away from a ramp and I saw a hut not too far away and since you were unconscious and the snow was getting worse, I brought you here."

Haruhi blushed, "I'm sorry, I've caused us so much trouble." She mumbled which caused Hikaru to hug her tighter and bury his face in the crook of her neck again. "Don't apologise Haruhi, we'll be ok. We can stay here until the storm is over, I don't know why it's snowing this bad." Haruhi looked out of the window at the blizzard. "I'm sure once we don't turn up they'll turn off the snow and come get us." She said confidently before wincing at the pain in her head. Hikaru noticed her wince and his worry came back. "You hurt your head when you fell, I started to clean it up but I don't know what to do. There's so many things in this box," he complained as he pulled things out of the box one by one.

Haruhi allowed herself a small smile at how worried Hikaru was. "Don't worry, I don't think it's too bad. I can clean it up myself in the bathroom." she said as he knelt down on the floor next to Hikaru and put everything back into the box. She stood up a little unsteadily, and went to the bathroom and turned on the light. "I'll try and get a fire started, its freezing in here."

After Haruhi had cleaned up the cut on her forehead, which wasn't as bad as Hikaru had thought, and Hikaru had a small fire going they explored the hut. "Well there's some water and instant noodles here. At least we won't starve." Haruhi said to herself. As Hikaru emerged from a small storage room with a couple of blankets. "We should wrap ourselves up in these. It will take a while for this place to heat up and your clothes are soaked from your fall."

Haruhi looked down at her clothes and blushed. My clothes really are soaked through, she thought to herself. Hikaru handed her a blanket. "Go into the bathroom and take off your wet clothes." he said nervously, not meeting Haruhi's eyes. "Wrap yourself up in this then come back out." Haruhi took the blanket and hurried into the small bathroom.

She hesitantly emerged a few minutes later with the blanket wrapped around her small wet coats were in front of the fire and the couch was nearer the fire as well. Hikaru was also wrapped up in a blanket. She sat on the couch next to him, grateful for the heat. "How do you feel?" he asked her quietly, his eyes still on the fire. "Better than I expected after falling down a mountain."

Hikaru lowered his head. "I really am sorry. This is all my fault. I should never have tried to get you to go snowboarding. What was I thinking? Letting you do something so dangerous?" Haruhi interrupted him with a gentle touch to his leg. "It's really not your fault." she said with a small smile. Hikaru tried to smile back, but his eyes drifted up to the bandage on Haruhi's forehead and he turned his head away, looking even more miserable.

Haruhi noticed and moved a little closer to him. "What are you doing?" he asked as Haruhi put her head against his shoulder. "Don't move, you're warm." she mumbled. "It's not your fault so stop panicking ok?" Hikaru felt a blush rise on his cheeks and only nodded in response. Maybe being stranded here isn't so bad after all, he thought to himself with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

At the ski hut, things were starting to get serious. Kyouya had checked with the maintenance workers why the snow kept on getting heavier and discovered there was a problem with the machines. He sighed quietly and went back to the other Host Club members to tell them the news. The others were wrapped up in warm clothes in the ski hut at the bottom of the slopes.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news." Kyouya said as he entered the ski hut. "There's a problem with the snow machines, that's why the snow is just getting heavier. They are trying to turn them off but it looks like the only way to do that would be to completely reboot the systems, which would take almost an hour. Also, if we shut down the system we'll lose power for that hour. That means no light, the light in here is completely artificial. So if Hikaru and Haruhi are trying to make it down to us, we would be plunging them into complete blackness."

"Then what should we do?" Tamaki asked frantically. "I've got the maintance team trying to fix the problem without killing the power and there's a rescue team being organised as we speak. They will set out in groups to try and locate them." Kyouya sank into a chair. "I'm sure they'll be alright." Honey said trying to raise the spirits of the other boys. "Shouldn't we go out and look for them too?" Kaoru said as he looked out at the blizzard.

"None of us are familiar with the area, we'd only end up getting ourselves lost." Kyouya said heavily. "So all we can do is wait?" Kaoru said, a frown on his face. I really hope they're ok he thought to himself.

Hikaru and Haruhi had been in the ski hut for almost an hour, the blizzard was showing no sign of stopping. The two of them were sitting on the couch in a comfortable silence. Suddenly, a loud rumbling interrupted the silence. Haruhi lifted her head from Hikaru's shoulder and looked at him with a small smile. "Hungry?" she inquired. Hikaru turned red, "I'm fine." he mumbled. "Where are you going?" he asked as Haruhi stood up. "There's some instant ramen in the kitchen, I'll make some for us." Hikaru quickly jumped up, "I can do it. You should just rest." he said as he gently pushed her back into her seat.

"Hikaru, do you even know how make instant ramen?" Haruhi asked as Hikaru went to the kitchen. "I... Uummm...No." he admitted quietly sounding a little frustrated. Haruhi smiled, "Bring the ramen, pot, chopsticks and water." Hikaru collected the things are brought them through to Haruhi who quickly got the pot ready over the fire.

"Thank goodness you got stuck with me. I don't think any of the other Host Club members would be of any use at this sort of thing." Hikaru pouted, "It's not our fault we can't do stuff like this. We have people to do this type of thing for us." he mumbled.

"Rich people." Haruhi muttered under her breath, "OK, foods done. Let's take it off the fire. Carefully." she added as Hikaru took the pot away from the fire and put it in front of them. They quickly and quietly ate the ramen until nothing was left. Hikaru took the pot and chopsticks back to the kitchen then returned to the warm fire, and Haruhi's side.

Haruhi was curled up under her blanket but Hikaru noticed she was still shivering. He pulled off his sweatshirt, "What are you doing?" asked a startled Haruhi. "Here." he said as he held the sweatshirt out for her, "You're freezing. If you catch a cold I'll feel even more guilty than I already do, so just put it on, please?" Haruhi was startled by the word 'please' and took the sweatshirt, thankful for the extra layer.

Hikaru sat back on the couch and was surprised when Haruhi curled into his side and covered them both with her blanket. "You must be cold since you gave me your sweatshirt." he said quietly, her voice muffled by the warm sweatshirt.

Hikaru took a deep breath and wrapped his arm around Haruhi's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "I'm ok." he whispered into her hair. After a while, with the heat from the fire and the heat from each other, they fell asleep on the couch.

"It's been almost two hours." Kaoru said as he paced in front of the window just as Kyouya's phone began to ring. He stepped out of the room to answer the call. He returned a few minutes later and smiled. "They've found the problem and it should be fixed within a few minutes. Then they can turn off the snow and raise the temperature to help melt some of the snow that's built up." The rest of the Host Club sighed in relief. "Look its already slowing down!" Tamaki said excitedly as he pointed to the window.

They all ran to the window and smiled at the barely falling snow. "We should go help look." Mori said as he helped Honey put on his bunny scarf. Within a few mintues, the host club were dressed in warm clothes and Kyouya had a map of the resort sent to all of their phones. "Since the snow has stopped it shouldn't interfere with the phone signal anymore, call if you find them." Honey and Mori went off with one group of the rescue team, while Kaoru, Tamaki and Kyouya went with another.

Inside the hut on the slopes, Hikaru and Haruhi had moved in their sleep. Hikaru was now lying along the couch, his long legs hanging off the end, with Haruhi curled up on his chest. Hikaru slowly woke up and used all of his self control not to leap to his feet in shock when he saw Haruhi curled up on top of him. "When the hell did this happen?" he wondered aloud. He shifted his position a little to look at Haruhi's sleeping face but the movement woke her up.

She sleepily looked around before noticing their current position, she started to sit up but Hikaru pulled her back down. "Don't move. Just five more minutes please." Hikaru mumbled into her hair and he held her tightly. Haruhi's face turned red and she tentatively wrapped her arms around Hikaru the best she could.

"You know something? I'm kinda glad we got stuck here." Haruhi said so quietly that Hikaru almost didn't hear. "Why?" he whispered back. Haruhi buried her head into his chest to hide her red face, "Because this is nice. Being here with you." Hikaru smiled and gently lifted Haruhi's face so she was looking right at him. "I'm glad too. Being here like this with you." Hikaru's face was now the same colour as Haruhi's as they both leaned closer.

Their lips just touched in the briefest of kisses when the hut door slammed open. Tamaki ran in yelling, "Haruhi~" and immediedtly stopped when he saw the two youths on the couch. "W-What...You...What..." he muttered as he pointed at the two who had quickly moved to opposite sides of the couch.

Kaoru smiled at the two. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind for today, but it will do he thought to himself. Kyouya called the other team to let them know they had located their missing people. "Well I think we should head back to the main ski hut don't you think boss?" Kaoru said with a big grin as he pushed a still mumbling Tamaki out of the door. Just before he closed the door he looked back to his brother and Haruhi, "Looks like you two had fun just like I said." he said with a wink before quickly closing the door as two cushions were thrown at him.


End file.
